The Rake (Part Two)
About 'The Rake' The Rake (part two). (Please see below for artists impression of the The Rake, taken from this new evidence dug up as of May 4th, 2013). The following is a brief story of another sighting of The Rake, this time more recently. While I can't convince you, the reader, that these events are true, I would like you to consider them at least. I have checked with the Police and the person mentioned is indeed dead, with no reason given. The note started as follows; 'January 18th' (year not stated) Night trembles. They have woken me again lately. But why? I shall tell you. It began a month ago, around Christmas time. I live alone, as my wife left me for another man, however that isn't appropriate or important here. The thing that IS important, is the fact all this trouble began after she left. I had a very lonely Christmas, and as a result went to bed drunk for many days I spent alone. This may be aligned with some of the things I saw, but probably not. The first night something happened was December 19th. I checked my watch, and it was 03:33am on the dot. My window was open a touch, to let in some lovely winter air so I wouldn't wake up with a hangover. However, once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw a shadow move from the left side of my bed towards the door, and out. My door was ever-so-slightly open a touch, and it made no noise so I thought nothing of it and went back to sleep. The next night I remember anything happening was December 24th, Christmas Eve. Again I had been drinking, however this time I wasn't drunk. I was in bed reading a newspaper when a huge scream, much like a Fox's originated from outside in my garden. It startled me, but I soon got over it and laid my head down to rest. I woke up again at 03:33am, and while it's believable that I'd make that up, I assure you I'm not. This time my door was wide open. However I saw nothing. I turned over to face my wall and tried to sleep; only to be startled again this time by a dragging noise coming from under my bed. As I turned around to look at the floor, it had reached the door and I even heard it go down the stairs. This time I had to investigate, so I put my dressing gown on and slowly walked out of my bedroom and downstairs. There were visible drag marks on the carpet, like when a cat stretches and leaves a small scuffle. I thought that perhaps a cat had indeed infiltrated my house, so I checked all the doors and windows were locked (they were) and went back to bed. Christmas day was one of the worst days of my life. Being alone wasn't even the worst part of it. That night, I woke to a panting sound, and even felt a warm patch on my cheek much like someone breathing on me. Of course, I was frightened and jumped up turning my light on as quick as I could. The brief millisecond between the darkness and my light being turned on I saw something. Something I cannot describe. I reached out to a friend who is an artist, and asked him to draw up to the best of his ability what I saw that night (see picture below). It was almost human-like, but very underfed and had no eyes. I saw it for not even a second, but it WAS there. I called the Police on Boxing day and asked them to look around, but they found nothing. I will update this 'diary' accordingly if and when I see anything strange. Decmbeer 29.5 (hahHAHAhaha) i am hungy hungy so hungy all alone my eys have rips on them oh god oh god it hurts so bad when will the pain end.............. hes watching me hes watching me, sitting on the bed and watching me for days my fingernails are ripped off each word i write is agony he is making me document document everything THE RAKE HE SEES EVERYTHING WHILE YOU SLEEP- -That is where the note ends, and blood is soaked into the paper.